


Angel footsie (or Dean's lack of focus)

by Storybelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Footsie, M/M, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybelle/pseuds/Storybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's research to be done and absolutely no one is paying attention to Dean, especially not his angelic boyfriend. But not for much longer, if Dean has something to say about it. Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel footsie (or Dean's lack of focus)

Castiel’s love of books baffles Dean. He shows no interest in cars, Dr Sexy or food and yet dusty tomes full of things that are not only incredibly dull but in a language Dean can’t even read, make Castiel happy like a little girl with a lollipop. Worse still, it’s an interest he shares with Sam and that automatically makes it lame.

But with their job, research is necessary and not everything they need to know is on the internet so Dean has been made to suffer through many an afternoon (and even worse, nights that were made for much more pleasurable activities that they can both enjoy) sitting in Bobby’s house, choking on the smell of old books. Even beer doesn’t make it better. Dean wishes he had someone to slack off with but his brother, boyfriend and father-figure are all engrossed and if Dean tries to distract any them he gets told to go sit outside until they’re done. Quite frankly, Dean would rather sit in here and watch Castiel out of the corner of his eye.

Cas reads faster than either Bobby or Sam and Dean studies the way his eyes flick over the page. He knows that having Cas around at times like these is very useful as what might take Sam or Bobby hours to translate, Cas can get through in a matter of minutes. Dean inwardly beams with pride at his totally awesome, badass angel. Now if Cas could get the hang of guns and not accidentally shoot squirrels, they’d be golden.

“Dean, stop staring at me, it is very distracting,” Cas says suddenly, without looking up. Dean jumps and automatically denies gawking like a love struck girl. Bobby mumbles something under his breath, the old hunter shifting in his chair and Sam snorts slightly. It is a continuing source of amusement to the younger Winchester when Dean slips up like this when he keeps insisting that ‘all that love-y wuwu crap is for shmucks’ and then totally disregards it by feeding Castiel popcorn and taking his hand in the back of the cinema.

“I wasn’t…” he starts and then trails off as he realises no one cares. Cas never even looked at him, carefully taking down notes.

Well, that just won’t do.

Dean quietly slips off his shoe and then slides his socked foot under the table to Castiel’s leg (please, please be Castiels’ leg. Anyone else would just be awkward and a whole mess of wrong. Plus, he’d never hear the end of it. Sam is still looking for revenge for the time Dean stuck a red sock in with Sam’s white wash while he wasn’t looking. Dean still claims it was an accident) and then presses his toes against the angel’s ankle. Cas doesn’t register it so Dean ups his game and moves his foot higher.

Dean pauses between each inch, checking Cas’ reaction each time. Castiel has an incredible amount of patience when it comes to Dean – Sam, the smartass that he is, insists that anyone in a relationship with Dean must have, otherwise they’re go crazy and it’d be like Crippin and his wife - but it’s limited. Sometimes Dean pushes it just for fun, or to punish Cas for some reason or the other.

When Dean’s foot slides over Castiel’s knee, the angel lets out a frustrated huff. Dean grins, flush with victory. He’s got Cas’ attention. It’s going to take a bit more to persuade the soldier of Heaven upstairs and out of that trench coat (and every other possible garment) but he’s got the first step down.

Dean stops abruptly when Bobby looks up to fix Dean with a stare that he got quite a lot in school. Dean hurriedly pretends that the old journal he’s reading is the most fascinating thing ever (even more so than Cas’ neck which is currently Dean’s favourite part. Castiel has a really sensitive spot right over a pulse and Dean enjoys licking it while Cas whimpers and arches up into him and…Dean has to adjust his jeans which have become very constricting all of a sudden) while the hunter’s gaze bores into Dean. Dean pretends that he is not sliding his foot gradually his boyfriend’s thigh in the hopes that Cas will decide sex is a more worthwhile pastime. Eventually Bobby gets bored – even though he’s not convinced that Dean is innocent – and with a grunt, turns back to his own equally boring stack of journals and mythology texts.

Dean waits a minute before moving his foot over the inside of Castiel’s thigh. Cas visibly tenses and his mouth purses ever so slightly. Dean rubs his foot back and forth in triumph. It’s hard to tell when an angel’s horny but Dean has known Cas for two years and intimately for a good few months now. Besides, horny angels aren’t that different from horny humans, aside from being a bit more repressed. 

Now for the final step, that is bound to get both Dean and Cas out of this room and upstairs with the door bolted. Dean is almost humming with anticipation and desire. He’s always loved sex but somehow he can never get enough of Cas. Maybe it’s because he’s an angel or in a male vessel or it could just be that Dean’s never loved anyone quite like this before. To be honest, if he didn’t have to hunt and eat (and if Cas would let him,) he’d never leave the bedroom.

But back to Dean’s angel seducing strategy. Dean shifts his foot up a few crucial centimetres until it rests over Castiel’s groin where it picks up its tantalising rubbing movements. Castiel is so surprised at this action that he squeaks.

Dean almost bursts out laughing. He’s heard Cas make a lot of noises but nothing like that before. Sam and Bobby have noticed too and their faces are comical.

“Dude, did you just squeak?” Sam asks in disbelief, a grin starting to form on his lips. Bobby is glaring at Dean again, knowing that he’s the one to blame for Cas’ unexpected yelp.

“No,” Cas replies, looking flustered. He has a good reason to, because he’s starting to grow hard under Dean’s ministrations. But because he’s Cas he’s no good at hiding his discomfort and squirms awkwardly in his chair. His cheeks are starting to burn and God, does he look incredible right now. Dean presses down with his toes a little harder and smirks at the resulting whine that escapes from Cas’ mouth.

“Yes, you did,” Sam insists, eyes alight with mirth. He wouldn’t look like that if – like Bobby – he knew the reason behind Cas’ noises: his brother may be smart but he’s also incredibly dense. 

Cas bites his lip and Dean would very much like to do that for him. That bottom lip is very good for nibbling on, Dean has found in the past. 

“It is not of import,” Cas says, trying to look unbothered which is near impossible when he’s going as red as a tomato. He shoots an annoyed glance at Dean and with a shiver of delight Dean realises that he will pay for this later.

Maybe twice.

Sam starts to say something again when he is cut off by Castiel yelping yet again. Except this time it’s more of a groan and by Sam’s stunned expression he’s finally clued into what’s happening. Well done, Sammy, you finally got there.

And manipulating the zipper with your foot, Dean, you are a genius. If he does say so himself.

“Are you idjits quite done yet?” Bobby grumbles because Sam seems to be struck dumb. “We’ve got work to do and I can’t do it if you two are fondling each other under the table!”

Cas regains a little bit of his dignity to haughtily reply “Dean is the one fondling.”

“It’s my foot, it can hardly be called fondling,” Dean retorts smugly.

“Well, can it!” Bobby snaps. “Siren’s killing people all over the place, this is no time for you to be humping like bunnies.” It’s Sam’s turn to make an undignified noise at this comment. Dean’s plan is going better than he’d anticipated. Not only is he going to get sex and lots of it, very soon, but he’s disrupted this very boring study session for everybody.

However, his mission isn’t complete until he has Castiel naked.

The angel has had enough, however, and sticks one hand under the table to grab and still Dean’s foot and the other to reach out and forcibly pull Dean over by the collar.

“Dean,” Cas rumbles into his ear and Dean’s cock gives an interested twitch at the hot breath on his cheek and the low purr in his ear. “We have to work now. But for every book I read I will do something that you very much enjoy.”

“Oh?” Dean inquires curiously. “And what might that be?” 

Castiel’s only answer is to press a hand to the back of Dean’s neck and lick a stripe up his cheek.

Good God, his angel is filthy. Dean has to press a hand to the front of his jeans just for some sort of contact as a series of images dances past his eyes, each hotter and wetter and more perfect than the last.

“But don’t think you’re going unpunished for this,” Castiel warns in his ‘I am an angel of the Lord, raised you from perdition, blah blah blah’ voice that he has. Dean leers.

“I was counting on it,” he says triumphantly, leaning back in his seat. Castiel returns to his book and all is quiet again.

To his credit, Dean manages five minutes before snapping. He can’t take the aching in his groin anymore and Castiel’s scent and warm thigh pressing against his are only making it worse so he slams his book shut and then takes it with him when he stands up: decency, you know.

“I’ll be in my bunk,” he announces over his shoulder, giving Cas a conspiratorial wink as he swishes out the door. Sam gags slightly and Bobby shakes his head and mumbles ‘Freaking idjits.”

“I do not understand. You do not have a…oh,” Cas belatedly cottons on. “I’ll be in my bunk too,” he amends and vanishes in a rustle of wings. He beats Dean upstairs, already there when Dean opens the door to manhandle the hunter out of his jeans. The younger Winchester and former scrap dealer can hear a door slam and Dean’s elated laugh followed by the tortured springs of a bed.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Sam mumbles bluntly while Bobby stands to go yell from the bottom of the stairs.

“We still have work to do, you know!”

But Castiel is making good on his promise and pressing Dean into the mattress with his mouth so neither really cares and afterwards Dean, sweaty and content, holds Cas in his arms and muses that if they keep those new rules he won’t mind research so much in the future.


End file.
